Crazy
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Pre-DMAC 2011-2012/Ramen/Lihatlah Haruno Sakura. Ia terus uring-uringan karena Ino dan Naruto/Hokage itu tak pernah mengajaknya keluar/Ia malah terlihat bersama dengan Killer Bee/Semuanya berkumpul di Ichiraku/RnR?


_"Oh, Arnold, how I love you. And yet I hate you! And yet I __**love**__ you. And yet I __**hate**__ you! And yet I __**LOVE**__ you."_

**Helga Pataki** of Hey Arnold!

.

.

.

**Warning**: Canon, Romance, Pre-DMAC 2011/12 Event, slight OOC, Short — Rush story.

**Theme**: RAMEN!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**CRAZY**

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa Sakura nalar tentang Naruto. Semangatnya, kekuatannya, keceriaannya, tekadnya—semuanya. Pemuda itu seolah tak pernah berhenti membuat orang terpukau—ternganga. Sakura terbiasa berada di sampingnya. Melihat kebodohan seorang Naruto, tak peduli sehebat apa kekuatan Naruto sebagai seorang shinobi, adalah sebuah _trade-mark_ yang melekat di otaknya.

Pemuda itu tak bisa diam.

Dalam sehari, nama Naruto bisa berkelebat di otaknya seperti kecoak di mana-mana. Bahkan saat Naruto tak ada di sampingnya pun, otak Sakura bisa memikirkan tentang Naruto—tentang apa pemuda itu baik-baik saja, atau malah sibuk berbuat onar. Bertambah tua—berumur sembilan belas tahun—tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Naruto tetaplah ninja paling _unpredictable_ di Konoha.

"Ramen Ichiraku adalah ramen terenak, '_Dattebayo_!"

Siapa pun tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa pemuda norak itu adalah seorang Hokage sekarang. Ia telah melalui banyak hal—hingga sekarat di penghujung perang dunia shinobi tiga tahun lalu. Tapi meski Sakura adalah orang yang bisa tergeleng-geleng dengan tingkah Naruto, orang lain di sekitar Naruto akan tertawa, kagum dengan sifat rendah hati yang dimiliki pemimpin desa mereka.

"Memikirkan Naruto, _Forehead_?"

Sakura menoleh tajam. Pena kerja di tangannya segera ia letakkan di atas meja sementara tangannya cepat-cepat membersihkan serakan laporan tugas rumah sakit di sana.

Ino hanya tertawa—sebagai balasan _deathglare_ Sakura barusan.

Apa saat melamun barusan, di jidat Sakura tercetak tebal nama Naruto hingga Ino bisa sukses menebaknya? Oh, lupakan. Membaca pikiran adalah kemampuan klan Yamanaka. "Tidak. Aku hanya lapar, _Pig_."

"Mau makan siang denganku?"

"Memangnya dengan siapa lagi?"

"Dengan Hokage mungkin?"

Sakura menghela napas malas. Ia menutup lacinya dan segera bangkit dari kursinya—beranjak menghampiri jendela lalu menutup tirainya. "Mau makan apa?"

"Ramen."

"Kau sinting."

Ino tertawa keras-keras. Sakura melotot dan hanya berharap lengkingan suara sahabatnya tak akan membangunkan seluruh isi rumah sakit siang ini. "Ayolah, _Forehead_. Mungkin Naruto juga akan ikut dengan sangat bersemangat kalau kita mengajaknya ke Ichiraku?"

"Bisakah kau tak terus-terusan menyebut nama Naruto? Kau naksir dia_, Pig_?"

Sekali lagi Ino tertawa. "Cemburu?"

"Dasar sinting."

"Ayolah, aku hanya menggodamu."

Sakura melangkah malas menuju pintu. Satu tangannya terangkat, memberi isyarat Ino untuk mengikutinya keluar ruangan. Oh, perut lapar membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih—bahkan untuk sekedar berteriak balik pada si ratu gosipnya Konoha.

"Setiap aku menyebutkan Naruto, ekspresi wajahmu berubah-ubah. Kadang kau kelihatan seram, kadang kau tersenyum, kadang mukamu masam, kadang juga kau tersipu-sipu."

"Kau bicara terus seperti orang gila, Pig," ujar Sakura sambil terus melangkah. Ia tak menoleh pada temannya itu. Ia hanya berjalan lurus melewati lobi rumah sakit diikuti Ino di samping kanannya—yang terus mengoceh tiada henti. Sakura boleh heran, Ino benar-benar mendesak _progress_ hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Masa?"

"Diamlah."

Ino terkikik. "Aku tidak percaya. Tampangmu datar tapi pipimu merah."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya cepat. Mendengus, wajahnya kini merah total. Ia mencubit kedua sisi pipi Ino keras-keras. "Dia itu tidak menyukaiku, kalau dia menyukaiku, sejak dulu kami sudah bersama. Sejak perang berakhir, ia tak pernah lagi berbicara soal mengajakku kencan dan _blablabla_-nya. Yang ia lakukan tiap hari hanya tertawa sana sini dan membuat onar, sama sekali tak seperti Hokage. Kalaupun aku dan Naruto bertemu, kami hanya bertemu saat makan siang. Ia terlalu sibuk sampai tak pernah mengunjungiku. Jadi apa menurutmu aku bisa menyukai si Bodoh itu kalau ia sendiri tak menyukaiku? Di otaknya hanya ada ramen! Ia selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengendap-endap pergi ke Ichiraku!"

"_Aw aw_! Sakit, _Forehead_, lepaskan pipiku!"

"Banyak bicara lagi, kuubah wajah cantikmu jadi buruk rupa!" Sakura melepaskan cubitannya. "Bahkan hari ini kau yang datang dan bukan Naruto, padahal si Baka itu bilang bahwa seminggu sekali ia akan menjemputku untuk makan siang. Ternyata ia malah bersama Bee yang tadi pagi mendadak datang ke Konoha."

Ino terangguk-angguk. Gadis pirang itu mengusap ujung dagunya dan bertingkah seolah paham. "Jadi begitu?"

Sakura terdiam, mengatur napas sambil melirik kanan kiri—memastikan tak ada perawat atau penghuni rumah sakit lainnya yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jadi begitu?" Ino tertawa.

"Begitu apanya?"

"Jadi seharian ini, kau uring-uringan karena cemburu pada Bee?"

"_PIG_!"

Dengan itu, Ino melesat secepat kilat sebelum Sakura benar-benar menyiksanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mood_ Sakura bisa jadi makin memburuk saat Ino dengan bangganya tertawa—tak peduli lagi dengan ramen diet yang dipesannya—sembari tersenyum lebar pada Naruto dan Killer Bee yang mendadak datang ke Ichiraku juga. Sepertinya kedua lelaki itu baru saja berjalan-jalan keliling Konoha untuk melewatkan jam makan siang—dan berakhir di tempat ini.

Sakura merutuk.

Sepertinya hari ini Ino makin menjadi-jadi dalam hal menggodanya.

Naruto tersenyum seperti biasanya. Meski Sakura cemberut, ia seperti tak menyadarinya. Pemuda itu dengan santai tertawa pada Ayame dan memesan banyak ramen seperti menu biasanya.

Oh, _mood_ seorang Haruno Sakura makin memburuk.

"_Pig_, sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Eh?" seru Ino dan Naruto bebarengan.

Sakura hanya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia sedang tidak ingin menerima daftar pertanyaan Ino maupun Naruto tentang kondisi dirinya yang entah kenapa uring-uringan. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ia boleh saja meneriaki Ino bahwa si gadis pirang itu sudah gila karena terus-terusan menggodanya soal Naruto, tapi nyatanya sendiri, Sakura mengakui bahwa saraf otaknya-lah yang hari ini sedang tak presisi.

Ia benar-benar gila karena memikirkan Naruto.

Akhir-akhir ini kondisinya benar-benar menjadi-jadi. Kalau sampai ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Ino, ia bisa dianggap mengalami depresi seksual. Sembilan belas tahun, _single_, _desperate_ soal cinta dan hubungannya dengan sang Hokage.

"Oh! Boleh minta waktu semenit?" seru Ino cepat.

Sakura malas merespons. Toh, belum Sakura membuka mulut, Ino sudah menyeret lengan Naruto—pergi keluar dari kedai dan melesat entah ke mana rimbanya.

"Yo!"

Sakura hanya bisa melempar senyum pada Bee. Oh, iya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Ia tak ingin mendengar Bee berbicara dengan nada cepat seperti musik yang bahkan ia tak kenal dari mana asalnya. Sakura hampir angkat bicara—bersiap menyapa balik dan pamit pada Bee dengan cepat saat lelaki berperawakan super itu tertawa sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Maaf aku datang tiba-tiba ke Konoha dan menyeret Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Sehingga harus membuatmu batal makan siang dengan kekasihmu sendiri, yo!"

Kalimat itu terlontar cepat seperti biasanya—bahkan dengan nada yang membuat isi kepala Sakura berputar. Tapi gadis wakil kepala rumah sakit Konoha itu bisa menangkap baik-baik kalimat Bee.

_Kekasih_?

"Ayo kita pergi!" Ino mendadak muncul dan dengan riangnya menarik lengan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mendengus.

"Masih kesal karena Naruto dan Bee?"

"Ayolah, _Pig_, jangan membahas mereka," pinta Sakura sambil terus berjalan. "Bee adalah tamu, dan memang sudah tugas Naruto menemaninya."

"Lalu kenapa masih masam seperti itu, _Sakura-chan_?"

Tentu saja karena otaknya sedang ruwet memikirkan kalimat Bee. Ino dan Bee, hebat sekali, hari ini dua orang berhasil membuat pikirannya makin kalut.

Tahu-tahu, Ino meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, menyeret Sakura menepi di sebuah toko buah—tepat di hadapan buah-buah jeruk dan apel yang tertata rapi. Belum sempat Sakura berbicara lagi, Ino sudah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Sakura—memijatnya.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak pekerjaan. Ototmu kaku begini."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Tumben kau baik begini."

Bukannya mendengus, Ino justru tertawa. "Pilihlah beberapa buah yang bagus untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Hah, kau benar-benar aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang kau dan Naruto bicarakan tadi? Seenakmu meninggalkanku dengan Bee. Jangan-jangan ia mengomelimu, makanya kau sekarang bersikap baik padaku," omel Sakura sembari tangannya menimang buah jeruk—sibuk memilih buah.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Semua orang tahu itu. Ino adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Lepas dari bagaimana mulut Ino mengoceh perihal ilmu tentang lelaki padanya, sahabatnya itu tetap teman yang selalu berada di sampingnya—bahkan saat Sakura sedang uring-uringan seperti ini.

"Sesekali, ajaklah Naruto pergi makan siang, jangan hanya menunggunya untuk mengajakmu," celetuk Ino santai.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang diusulkan Ino ada benarnya.

"Kau mengeluh karena Naruto jarang menemuimu. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan hokage. Mungkin ia berpikir, kalau ia terus kabur dari ruang kerjanya untuk menemuimu, yang ada kau akan marah padanya."

_Benar juga sih._

"Meski Naruto sering berbuat onar, ia kelihatan bersungguh-sungguh dengan tugas wajibnya sebagai Hokage."

"Hmm." Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk—setengah rileks dengan pijatan tangan Ino di leher belakangnya.

"Soal ia tak pernah mengajakmu kencan, mungkin otak kuningnya itu terpikir untuk mengajakmu kencan dengan lebih layak. Di mana hebatnya seorang Hokage kalau mengajak seorang perempuan kencan dengan berteriak 'Sakura-chan, kencan yuk!' dan sebagainya?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Sial, pijatan Ino enak sekali.

"Dan terakhir, soal ramen itu." Ino tertawa. "Dia memang Naruto sih. Tapi percayalah, kalau ia harus memilih antara kau dan Ichiraku, ia pasti memilih untuk menyelinap ke kantormu daripada ke Ichiraku. Apa enaknya menemui Pak Tua dan putrinya itu?"

Sakura kali ini tertawa.

"Terima kasih, _Pig_," ujar Sakura. "Padahal kukira aku benar-benar sudah gila. Terima kasih sudah membantuku menghilangkan semua pikiran jelek yang ada di kepalaku."

"Gila juga tak apa-apa."

_Eh_? Tangan Sakura tak lagi menimang buah jeruk dan apel yang akan dibelinya. Ia serta merta menoleh ke belakang saat tangan itu tak lagi menyentuh belakang lehernya.

"Asal kau gila karena menyukaiku, aku sih tak masalah, '_Dattebayo_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"NARUTO! KEMARI KAU!"

Naruto tertawa kencang. Pemuda itu berlari cepat ke atap penduduk, bersiap lari menuju gedung Hokage. "Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu kencan lebih sering, Sakura-chan!"

_Sakura-chan._ Sial, bagaimana ia bisa tak sadar bahwa 'Ino' yang sedari tadi bersamanya itu adalah Naruto? Keduanya pasti bertukar peran ketika ia masih bersama Bee tadi. Lagi pula mana mungkin Ino berbicara sebijak itu, menawarinya dengan pijatan tangan seenak itu pula? **Sakura-baka**!

Wajah Sakura merah padam.

"Haruno-san, kau tak apa-apa?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati si pemilik toko buah—juga orang-orang di sekitar daerah pertokoan—memandangnya sembari tersipu.

"Aku akan kembali nanti untuk membeli buahnya," ujar Sakura pamit. Matanya memicing tipis, pandangannya tertuju tajam ke arah Naruto berlari. "NARUTOOOOO!"

Lima 'O' berjejer di sana. Sepertinya Naruto sedang dalam masalah besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu … ._

"Jadi apa kau akan membawaku keliling Konoha, Ino-chan?" tanya Bee pada 'Naruto'.

Ino menghela napas sambil merapal jurus—kembali ke sosok aslinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**F I N**

"**You know? You are crazy." | "You know, I'm crazy because of you."**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_**.**_

**A/N**: This fanfiction was made as the opening for DMAC event. For more informations about DMAC event, please check on my profile or go to fangroup of **NS** (**Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**) and **SH** (**Devil and Angel SasuHina**) on **Facebook**.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dengan berakhirnya peluncuran sisa tema event DMAC, kami segenap panitia menyatakan membuka event DMAC 2011/12 dimulai pada hari ini, **11 Desember 2011** hingga nanti berakhir pada **12 Januari 2012**.

**Event terbuka untuk umum dengan syarat bergabung dengan grup Facebook NaruSaku atau SasuHina.**

Untuk author pair lain selain pair NaruSaku dan SasuHina, jika kesulitan menentukan pihak mana yang ia challenge, ditentukan dari archive yang dimiliki. Jika terdapat satu saja fanfic dengan archive di bawah nama Sasuke/Hinata, maka author tersebut harus membuat fanfiction Naruto/Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sementara jika author benar-benar murni bukan author NaruSaku atau SasuHina, author tersebut diperbolehkan memilih secara bebas fanfic yang akan ia buat.

Pilihan tema yang disediakan **yaitu; untuk fanfic NaruSaku: Heaven, Earth, Siang, Sakura, Ramen, Spring, dan Summer. **Sementara** untuk fanfic SasuHina: Devil, Angel, Malam, Lavender, Tomat, Autumn, dan Winter.**

Event berjalan selama satu bulan. Setelahnya, fanfic akan disaring untuk diajukan ke beberapa juri netral terhadap NaruSaku/SasuHina untuk pemilihan nominasi **The Best**. Para nominasi akan dilakukan polling pada akhir bulan Januari 2012.

**SELAMAT BERGABUNG DENGAN EVENT DAYLIGHT MIDNIGHT ALLIANCE CHALLENGE 2011/12!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sebuah fanfic simpel yang cukup manis menurut Night sendiri, hehehehee. Hope you like it! Sebenarnya, meski NaruSaku ini hampir bukan tipikal shoujo, tapi Night paling gampang membuat cerita dengan karakterisasi ramai seperti mereka. Hahahaha~**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
